


Punamustaa (älä lopeta)

by Ronen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prosthesis
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronen/pseuds/Ronen
Summary: Hieman tuhmempi siivu Keithin ja Shiron seksielämästä.





	Punamustaa (älä lopeta)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Red and Black (Don't Stop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205586) by [Ronen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronen/pseuds/Ronen)



> Triplaraapale.

Keith ynisi kasvot tyynyn reunaa vasten, kun Shiron erektio osui hänen eturauhaseensa, suoraan napakymppiin, yhä vain uudelleen. Keithin oli vaikea hengittää huomattavasti kookkaamman Shiron työntyessä hänen sisäänsä kerta toisensa jälkeen niin tasaisesti. Eikä Keith päässyt edes auttamaan kiihotustaan ahtaassa välissä, tunsi vain lakanan allaan kastuvan kyrpänsä kärjestä tihkuvista tipoista. Ei sillä, että toinenkaan asento olisi paljon auttanut, sillä Shiro tiesi hyvin tarkkaan, mitä teki – Keithin kädet oli väännetty selän taakse ja Shiro piteli niitä tiukasti ranteista paikoillaan.

Ronski paneminen jatkui jonkin aikaa, kunnes Shiro viimein hidasti tahtiaan ja painoi hikisen, lihaksikkaan vartalonsa Keithin solakamman kehon päälle, työntyen samalla niin syvälle rakkaan punaisen paladiininsa sisään kuin oli siinä hetkessä mahdollista. Keith puuskahti syvään ja Shiro painoi huulensa ahnaasti hänen kaulalleen.

”Vittu… Shiro…”  
”Niin?”  
”Voitko nyt vaan…?”

Shiro tuhahti hieman pilkkaavasti – ja vetäytyi pois Keithin päältä. Keith yritti kellahtaa ympäri, mutta Shiro piti häntä kuitenkin takatukasta kiinni yhä samassa asennossa.

” _Mitä helvettiä?_ Miksi…? Pane mua!”  
”Mulla on jotain vielä parempaa.”

Täysin varoituksetta Keith koki jonkin kylmän sujahtavan liukastettuun peräaukkoonsa. Se pyöri siellä hetken varovaisesti, sitten koukistui – ja Keith tajusi saman tien, mitä Shiro oli juuri työntänyt hänen takapuoleensa. Shiro liu’utti robottikädestään toisen sormen edellisen seuraksi Keithin sisään ja liikutti niitä sulavasti edestakaisin. Kun hetken päästä Shiro lisäsi vielä kolmannen sormen, Keith ei voinut enää hillitä itseään vaan päästi ilmoille vaimean voihkaisun.

”Tykkäät siitä, vai? Tykkäät kun saat _ahh_ taaseen pikku perseeseesi vähän jotain kovempaa?”  
”Shiro… jatka… kvisnak sentään…”

Keithin hengitys oli yhä katkonaisempaa, kun Shiro jatkoi hänen sormettamistaan ilman minkäänlaista merkkiä siitä, että aikoisikaan lopettaa. Keith tunsi kuitenkin paineen kasvavan jalkovälissään jokaisella toistolla eikä kulunut kauaa, kun hän tiesi tulevansa. Shiro aavisteli samaa ja veti sormensa pois, alkoi värisyttää konekättään ja työnsi sen saman tien takaisin Keithin peräreikään. Värinän vaikutuksesta Keith ei voinut enää pidätellä itseään, ja tahmea sperma pulppusi hänen alleen sängylle.


End file.
